


The Oni Boy - One Shot/Sneak Peek

by LSWritings



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ninjago AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSWritings/pseuds/LSWritings
Summary: Kai and Nya invite Jay, Cole, and Zane over to their house. They have something they want to show them. Or really, someone. Though they're not sure how the meeting will go over. Lloyd doesn't exactly trust any humans other than the two of them.Sneak peek of a story I want to do more with in the future, read notes if you want more details.





	The Oni Boy - One Shot/Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> So I while back I came up with an AU inspired by the show Siren. And I wrote a list of headcanons for it. https://lexi-the-writing-geek.tumblr.com/post/183322485349/oni-lloyd-au-headcanons  
> People seemed to like it. And I've been considering writing a story with it. So, I wrote this to test the waters (Get it? Cause this AU is based off Siren). If I write a full story, it'll start before the events in this story take place, and scene will be in it, though with a few minor differences most likely. Though a lot of this will be copied into the full story, cause I love how this turned out! Anyway, if you want some details, check out that link. Basically, Lloyd is an Oni that Kai and Nya found. Again, check the headcanons if you want more details. Or wait for the full story.

“Kai, what’s with the sudden mysterious ‘I have to show something’ text? You really know how to make a guy feel anxious.” Jay rambled as he exited his car.

The two siblings stood outside their shop/house. They had texted the team, though now, they were both starting to question the choice. This may be a too overwhelming for him. But they couldn’t keep this a secret forever.

“Sorry, Jay. I didn’t mean to sound all cryptic. But this is important.”

“Alright.” The blue one shrugged. “Let’s head inside.”

Kai placed a hand on Jay’s chest, stopping him before he could take anymore than three steps toward the door. “Not until everyone else get’s here.”

“What? Why? It’s hot as hell out here! You’re gonna make us all cook!”

Nya finally spoke. “Trust me, it’ll make sense when we show you what’s going on.”

Jay couldn’t help but blush whenever Nya looked at him, but for once, he was actually able to focus on the topic. “You’re seriously started to freak me out guys. What is it you want to show everyone?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not a bad thing. Just a…” Nya looked to her brother for a moment before turning back to her friend. “A weird thing.”  
“How weird are we talking? Is it average level weird? Or Jay levels of weird?”

The others hadn’t heard Cole drive, park, and reach them until he spoke and stood beside them.

Jay huffed. “And what do you mean ‘Jay levels of weird’?”

“Who wears a scarf in the summer and eats a snow cone in the winter?”

“The scarf thing was one time! I misread the weather app! And I eat what I wanna eat, when I wanna eat it!”

Cole simply laughed. Though Kai had been distracted. He looked back to the front window. Though the curtains were drawn, he picked up on the movement, and the eye peeking though. He subtly tapped Nya’s shoulder and gestured to said window. Nya saw the movement too, sending Kai a look. He was losing patience being alone in the house. Kai was considering making an excuse to go inside, like pulling out snacks or needing to use the restroom. He’s give it another few minutes. Hopefully Zane would be there soon, he usually wasn’t one to be late anyway.

“So, which kind of weird is it?” Cole spoke to the siblings again. “Must be pretty out there to have you two this distracted.”

So much for subtlety.

Kai turned back from the house. “Let’s just say this falls into a whole new category of weird.”

Jay snickered. “Like Cole wearing black in the summer?”

“Hey! It’s not black is the only color I wear!”

“Perhaps. But Jay is correct. Darker colors absorb more heat from sunlight compared to colors like white, or bright yellow.”

Seems everyone was being sneaky today. Every turned to see Zane approach, a gentle smile on his face.

“Hey there, tin can!” Cole patted him on the back.

Everyone liked to joke that Zane was very much like a robot. And he didn’t mind the nicknames honestly.

“Finally! Everyone is here! Can we head inside now?” Jay asked, fanning himself.

Nya reached the door and opened it, everyone followed inside.

“Ah! Glorious air conditioning!”

“Ok! Uh, Nya, why don’t you get everyone some water. While I… deal with the weird thing…” Kai suggested.

Nya gave a thumbs up and waltzed to the kitchen.

Kai had to make sure the guys didn’t speed upstairs. Nya could keep them in check. He walked up to the second story and looked around.

“Lloyd?” He called.

Before he could call again, a figure sped out of the closet and behind the couch.

“Holy shit!” Kai yelled, leaning against the wall and placed a hand over his jumping heart. “Lloyd! You’re gonna give me a heart attack if you keep doing that!”

Looking toward the couch, he saw Lloyd. Hunched down and peeking from behind it. His piercing green eyes were wide as he stared. He carefully crawled out from his hiding place.

“O – other… other humans.” He hissed.

Kai approached the younger boy, slowly, sudden movements tended to freak him out. “I know. But don’t worry Lloyd. They’re not dangerous. I promise. They’re friends.”

“F – friends?” He played the word on his tongue, slowly, still new to the strange concept.

“Yes.” The hothead turned to a nearby table and picked up a framed photo. It was a little less than a year old. Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Cole all stood on the beach, smiling and laughing. “These guys. They’re our friends. I’ve known them for years. They’re all like brothers to me.”

Lloyd stared at the photo. He snatched it from Kai before sitting on the carpet. He ran his fingers over each face, looking of any sign of danger. He found nothing. Yet another thing still unusual for the blonde. He looked back up to Kai and held up the photo, pointing to the new faces behind the small square of glass.

“You trust?”

Kai nodded. “Yes. I trust them. I’d trust them with my life.”

Again, Lloyd looked at the photo. Then he held it up again and pointed to the girl in the photo. “N – Nya… trust?”

Kai smiled, he was glad Lloyd had finally warmed up to his sister. Enough so to value her word as well. “Yeah. She trusts them too.”

He considered taking Lloyd downstairs right then and there. But that might be a little overwhelming for him. He decided he should let the blonde have an idea of what his friends were like before introducing them all. Kai sat down on the carpet and scooted a little closer. Lloyd tilted his head, and mimicked Kai, inching closer. 

Kai pointed to a face in the picture. “This is Jay. He’s a bit hyper. Loud. And he talks a lot. He may ask you a lot of questions. But, still a nice guy. Just doesn’t know when to shut his trap.”

Lloyd looked at Kai, not understanding his use of words.

“He doesn’t know when to stop talking.” He pointed to the tallest figure. “That’s Cole. He’s a big guy, but don’t be intimidated. He doesn’t have a single bad bone in his body. He’s like a protective older brother.”

The younger nodded before pointing to the third face he’d seen outside the window.

“That’s Zane. Pretty much the smartest guy in the group. He’s also the most calm of everyone here. Most polite and overall a bit of a robot.”

Once again, Lloyd was confused at the sound of the new word.

“When I say he’s like a robot, it means he’s more reserved. He doesn’t always show his emotions. Though, he’s far more open compared to when we first met.”

Kai carefully took the frame from Lloyd’s hands and placed it back on the table. He turned back to the blonde and held out a hand.  
“Ready to meet them?”

Lloyd shifted a little, unsure. He looked toward the photo. It was further away. But his eyes were superior to that of a human. He could still see the the faces crystal clear. He had always feared humans. But Kai and Nya had been nothing but kind. Though he wasn’t sure at first, now he didn’t see the two as threats. If they trusted these strangers, perhaps it was worth the risk. He reached up and took Kai’s hand.

“Awesome! C’mon kid!”

Stepping back out and toward the stairs, the two could hear the others chatting.

“Hey, Kai, everything ok up there buddy?” Cole called.

Lloyd flinched at the yell, panicking.

“You’ve been up there a while, got the weirdness dealt with?” Jay added.

Instead of yanking out of Kai’s hand, he sunk onto the floor. Giving a low growl.

Kai was hopping the others didn’t hear it.

“Was that a cat?” Zane asked, though not as loud as Cole or Jay.

Definitely not as loud as Jay. “Is that the weird thing? Did you adopt a cat?”

“N – No.” Kai called back. “It’s not a cat. Just give me a minute.”

He turned back to Lloyd, on the ground, breathing heavy.

“It’s ok, Lloyd.” He whispered, hunching down to Lloyd’s level. “I know they’re loud. But they won’t hurt you. They’re just confused.”

“B – both. Both.” The nonhuman mumbled.

The spiky haired nodded. “Hey, Nya, can you help me out?”

“Be right there, bro.”

Kai couldn’t help but smile again. He was really glad Lloyd trusted Nya. For a while he was worried Lloyd would never trust anyone but him. When Nya reached the top of the stairs, almost completely out of sight from where the others stood, Lloyd was practically clinging to Kai.

“N – Nya!” Lloyd was relieved to see both familiar faces.

“Hey Greenie. It’s ok. They’re good people. They won’t hurt you. And I’ll make sure they don’t throw dozens of questions at you.”

“Y – you trust?” He asked again. Yes, he had heard of Kai. But he really wanted to hear them both say it to him.

Nya gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, I do.”

Kai started to stand up, Lloyd followed.

“Bro, maybe you should tell them. Give them an idea of what’s going on. So he doesn’t get too overwhelmed.” Nya suggested.

The brother nodded and slipped from Lloyd’s grasp and walked down the stairs.

“Kai!” Lloyd whispered, immediately clinging to Nya. When he was nervous he wanted to hold on to one of them. And though he trusted Nya, he trusted Kai more.

“Don’t worry, he’ll just be right back.” She assured.

The red one reached the bottom of the stairs.

Cole crossed his arms. “Dude, what the hell is goin’ on up there?”

“Is everything alright?” Zane asked.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Just… listen. Nya and I want you to meet someone. But, you gotta stay calm. Don’t do anything crazy or sudden. I’m looking at you, Jay.”

Jay gave a look, but said nothing. Good, he’s listening. This might work out!

“Ok, Nya, you guys can come down now.”

Nya gently pulled Lloyd down the stairs with her, choosing to stay more behind her. Once they were on the the first floor, he placed himself behind both Kai and Nya. Right between them. He self safe there. Looking over their shoulders, he saw the three humans from the photo. They looked the same, other than the different clothes. He still didn’t really understand how photos and cameras worked. After the accidental selfie incident, he’d rather not go near a camera.

“Oh, wow. Ok not a cat. Definitely not a cat.” Jay muttered.

Kai cleared his throat. “Guys, this is Lloyd. Lloyd, this is Cole, Jay, and Zane.”

The siblings stepped apart, to try and nudge Lloyd out from behind them. It kind of worked. He stepped forward, but held on to Kai’s arm.

Cole stood up from his chair. He noticed Lloyd flinch and decided not to approach. “Hey there, nice to meet you.”

Zane followed suit. “Hello Lloyd.”

“Nice to meet you, wait, Cole already said that.” Jay felt his nerves kick in.

Kai expected awkward silence. But he didn’t expect Lloyd to let go of him approach the trio. Lloyd’s steps were unnaturally silent. He walked like a predator on the hunt. He first stepped up to Jay. His green eyes drew into Jay’s blue. Lloyd stared for a minute, as if waiting for something. The redhead just stood there, stiff as a board under the brutal gaze.

Lloyd looked back to Nya and Kai. He pointed to Jay with a confused face. “Quiet.”

Kai picked up on the situation. “Yeah. He’s a chatter box, but not when he’s shy or nervous.”

The blonde turned back to Jay. His hand reached up to touch the other’s face. Taking notice of all the little brown spots. His fingers ran over them and poked at the bigger dots.

“F – freckles.” Jay stuttered. “Those are my freckles.”

Lloyd tilted his head. “Fre… fre – ckles. F – freckles.”

“Heh, yeah, freckles.”

After a little more staring, Lloyd moved to stand in front of Cole. He was really tall. A solid two feet taller than him. Lloyd seems intent on looking at his face. He started jumping repeatedly, trying to get a better look at Cole’s face. Laughing, Cole leaned down. Though only a little. Not enough to satisfy Lloyd, who huffed and pulled the other down even lower. Cole was low enough that he just sat back down in his chair. Lloyd seemed fine with this, as they were now eye to eye. He stared into Cole’s hazel eyes for a while. After another minute he seemed satisfied and moved on.

Lloyd now stood in front of Zane. A little taller, but not by much. Maybe a few inches or so. Zane, despite being the most calm in the group, also felt a little on edge under the gaze. He instinctively crossed his arms. Lloyd made a curious face before crossing his arms too. At first he crossed them the wrong way. The he switched his arms in order to mirror Zane. Now Zane was getting curious as well. He changed his position, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands in his pockets. Lloyd stared for a moment before doing the same. Zane placed a hand on his hip. Lloyd did the same. He even shifted his weight on to one foot, just like Zane had done.

“He seems to be studying us. Our characteristics, appearances, and body language.” Zane noticed.

“Ok! I’m sorry! I know you told me not to yell, but what is going on? Who is this? He is freaking me out!” Jay yelled, though he had yelled louder before.

Lloyd flinched and bolted over toward Kai and Nya, hissing.

“Loud.” He stated.

“Yeah, I’m loud! And I’m sorry, but I’m freaking out! Who are you? And why are you acting so weird? This goes beyond any level of weird we’ve seen before! And I’m –”

Cole placed a hand over Jay’s mouth. “Ok, so Jay’s finally snapped. Though I’m with him on this one. Can you please explain all of this?”

Though currently silenced, Jay nodded. Zane looked to Kai and Nya, also hoping for answers.

Kai looked to both Nya and Lloyd before letting out a sigh. “It’s… kind of a long story.”

Everyone was silent for a moment before Zane broke the ice.

“Then let’s get comfortable.”


End file.
